Katarina West and the Phantom's Hour
by Nanai the Ninja
Summary: Another Katarina West fanfic. Bill Hawks finds something to reincarcerate Clive and Katarina is finding more and more threats each day, plus, they have another mystery to solve. KatxClive
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the next installment of Katarina West. In other news, if anyone wants to write a story with Katarina in it, they are free to do so, as long as they give credit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Professor Layton or Level-5. I think it's kind of silly that we have to put these, since it _is _fanfiction, but oh well. Rules are rules.**

**Anyway, let's get started!**

Chapter 1: Parents

"My parents are coming!" I exclaimed as I stuffed a pile of papers into one of the drawers on my desk.

Clive yawned and leaned back on my armchair. "I thought they hated you though."

I glared at him from behind my desk, even though what he said was completely true. My parents pretty much disowned me.

"Yes, but they saw me in the newspaper and now they don't think I'm such a waste of time anymore." I hurriedly stacked a pile of books into the shelves, not bothering to put them in the right places.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

I thought about that. "Yes. Go upstairs and hide in the closet."

"What?"

"Hurry! They're almost here!" I frantically pushed Clive up the stairs.

"I'm forgetting something…" I frowned. _Oh wait the mail! I forgot to get the mail this morning! _I rushed to my mailbox. Sure enough, the flag was still up.

I pulled out a few bills, a letter labeled urgent, and an unlabeled envelope with a bulge in it.

I opened the seal on the unlabeled envelope and reached inside without looking. I quickly pulled my hand away in pain, revealing a small thorn protruding from my fingertip. I grimaced before sealing the envelope again.

"Urgh… who would send an envelope filled with thorns? Must be some prank." I frowned and put the envelope on my desk along with the rest of the mail.

I pulled out a rag and started dabbing my finger and then-

_Ding dong_

o-0-o

I awkwardly tried to avoid my parents' cold and calculating stare. Talking with my parents was a lot like trying to approach a bull. No sudden moves or sounds.

"So what exactly is it that you do? Managing this old place isn't exactly a feat." My father smirked. I thought it was interesting that he said that, because at one time he was going to run it.

"Well I also-"I was interrupted by knocking on the door. I practically raced for it.

The professor and Luke were standing outside. "Good afternoon, Katarina. Is this a bad time?" Layton tipped his hat to me.

"No not at all." I grinned overenthusiastically. "My _parents _are here."

"Oh, yes I see. Well, we are really looking for Clive. You should probably come too."

"Alright!" I was happy for an excuse to escape from my parents. I could only imagine what would happen when I had in-laws…

My excitement fell greatly when I realized what we were doing. I looked into the professor's flat to see a rather toady looking man with a receding hairline and glasses.

"Bill Hawks? That's why we're here?" I exclaimed while the professor tried to hush me.

"It's a long story, Katarina. Anyway, he does have a warrant." The professor tried to explain.

"How? Why, for all reasons?" The professor pointed to Clive.

"But I thought we settled that in court a while ago." I thought back to the court battle almost a year ago, in which I lost my voice twice.

"Well, he found something against us." Clive sighed as he stretched out his arms.

"Well, I'm glad. There are some things that I didn't get to say to him in court." I clenched my fist.

"Maybe you should just keep that to yourself."

"Ah, it's about time the Laytons got here. I can almost remember all of your names. Let's see: Florence, Fluke, Emery and… I don't remember you," I realized he was pointing at me.

"You should." I murmured.

"Anyway, I have reason to believe that this young… er… man should be sent back to prison. I also have a warrant to search his room and this entire house."

"What?" We all gasped.

"Why? What could give you reason to search here? Or did you blackmail them to give you a warrant?" I questioned.

"Who are you? His lawyer?" The prime minister snarled.

I thought about that a little. "On occasion, yes, actually. It hasn't been that long, has it?"

"Ah yes, I remember you now. The headstrong lawyer whose law degree we seemed to have misplaced…"

I blushed. I might have made up the being the lawyer thing.

"Go search the bedrooms."

"What?"

Two very large men started advancing towards the bedrooms. I hurried to block their way.

"Just give us a few weeks." I pleaded.

"Why? Are you hiding something?"

"No."

"Fine. You have one week. Not that you have much of a chance." Bill Hawks turned. "And keep a hold of your tongue next time."

"What?" I leaned closer. "You scared?"

**A/N: Urgh… that turned out terrible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What did I just do?" I found myself saying.

"I'm not quite sure actually." Clive shrugged. "If you ever want to be a lawyer you could pretty much skip law school. No, wait, you should go into interrogating at the Yard. Inspector Chelmey could use a bulldog like you."

"A bulldog? No, I don't think so." I paced the floor. "That wasn't me."

"Are you sure? Because it sure _looked _like you. Face it. You, like everyone else, have an assertive side. You, like every other woman, can't stand to see injustice." Clive stood up. "Put them together and voila."

I raised my eyebrow. "Have you been looking through the Psychology section?"

"Perused is more like it. Anyway, not the point." Clive reached for the pile of mail still on my desk. "A case, I see?"

He ripped off the seal and pulled out a yellowed piece of paper. It looked like it was ripped out of an old book.

"Page 54. What book is this?" Clive turned over the page to inspect it.

"Looks like… the Phantom of the Opera?" I shrugged.

"That movie Descole is always going on about?"

"It's a book, silly. Anyway, what are these lines under the words?"

"Hmm… a coded message, probably." Clive shrugged.

I pulled out a pen. The individual words were nonsense, but maybe if I put the first letter…

"It says 'university'"

"Well, usually I would say which university, but obviously this means Gressenheller."

"How do you know?"

"Someone stamped the back of this with a 'Property of Gressenheller U Library'" Clive flipped it over and showed it to me.

"Well, then we're leaving. Is the professor there?" I grabbed my coat of my desk.

"Er… it's 7:00 pm, so no, unless he's grading papers."

"Perfect. We can walk there since it's only a few blocks away."

I noticed as we were walking out that Clive wasn't the least bit worried. If I were him, I would. He could possibly be going back to prison for something he didn't do and I just made it worse. I guess that's confidence for you.

**A/N: Descole has to have seen Phantom of the Opera. Where else would he get the idea to wear a white mask and cape? Even his theme sounds like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who are we waiting for?" Clive asked in a bored tone, leaning back in his chair.

"The phantom." I joked and returned to my book. We were waiting at the Gressenheller library for the mysterious sender.

"It's so boring in here though. What am I supposed to do?"

"Read a book maybe?" I tossed him a copy of The Phantom of the Opera.

Clive glared at me and opened the book, scanning the page quickly before setting it down on the table. I snorted and returned to my own reading.

The Gressenheller library's most noticeable feature was probably its high ceilings and its huge candle only chandelier. Most libraries I'd been to were small and cramped.

Another hour passed. Even I was starting to get restless.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10:00 pm. I'm starting to think this was just a prank." I nodded. This sounded like something the neighborhood kids would do. (Though few, they were deadly.)

"Let's go." I picked up my jacket and went to the doors. I tried to open them but they wouldn't budge.

"It's… locked." I said in a surprised tone.

"But these doors lock from the inside." Clive tried to open the door but it still wouldn't open.

The lights suddenly flashed off. I spun around to the light switch. I flipped it up and down, but it wouldn't turn on.

"What do we have here? Students?" A deep but mellifluous voice droned from above us.

We looked up to see a shadowy figure standing on top of the chandelier. He took a candelabra and lit all the candles.

"Oh well, the bigger audience the better." The figure jumped from the chandelier on to a bookshelf. I thought he was going to fall, but he landed gracefully.

"Audience for what?"

"You'll see." The man said simply and snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden, all the books flew off the shelves at us. I ducked out of the way to dodge an unabridged dictionary and an encyclopedia.

"This is crazy!" Clive exclaimed as a chair flew at him.

"Stop that!" I yelled over the crashing of two tables.

"Stop? No, I don't think so." The person swooped down and grabbed my wrist. We began to float in the air.

"Aah! P-put me down!" I stuttered. I was scared half to death of heights.

"Whatever you say." The man let go of me.

I tried to embrace my inner bird, but I just kept falling. I braced myself for the fall.

Just before I hit the ground, the mysterious shadow swooped down and caught me. _Okay, now he's just playing with me, _I thought. He put me down at the edge of the second floor, still high above solid ground.

"What do you want?" Clive demanded. Lucky him. He was still on the ground.

The man had already disappeared.

"Are you okay, Katarina?" Clive called up to me.

"No, just get me down!"

**A/N: I changed the name from Ghostly Threats because I thought it just sounded dorky.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"One, two, three!" Clive pulled up with a tremendous amount of effort.

"Wah!" I toppled over on to the carpet, making Clive fall too.

"Ouch…"

It felt good to be on solid ground again. It took a few minutes for me to realize the girl hiding behind a bookshelf, staring at us.

"Um… hi?" I stood up.

"You saw it too?" The girl asked, timidly. She reminded me slightly of Flora.

"We didn't only see it, we felt it too." Clive groaned as he rubbed his back sorely.

"Yes, the Phantom can be very rough sometimes. He seemed especially so tonight."

"I feel so special." I grumbled.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just needed you to the Phantom before you called me crazy." The girl answered in her soft voice.

"Did you send us the letter?" I asked.

The girl nodded. "I'll explain."

o-0-o

"The Phantom started appearing a few weeks ago. I'm the librarian here, so I would know. But for some reason, it just knocked the desks around and messed up all the books. I confronted him one night, and well, the same thing happened to me that happened to you, Katarina. I don't know exactly how he does it, but in the morning everything is the same."

"If nothing is wrong in the morning, then what's the problem?" Clive asked.

"I think this is just practice. Otherwise he would probably go somewhere where more people are. I'm not sure why he doesn't get rid of any witnesses, though. You would think he doesn't want to get caught. Instead he scares them half to death by making them fly into the air." The librarian bit her lip in concentration.

"I could tell. I'm fairly traumatized. By the way, what's your name?"

"Marion. Will you take the case?" Marion sniffed.

I exchanged glances with Clive. "Sure. Why not?"

**A/N: Did anyone catch my Music Man reference? I just love that movie. **

**I have a review question. From reading this, what do you think would be a good love/theme song for Katarina and Clive? I was thinking Looking through your eyes from Quest for Camelot (I really like that movie too) but I would like to hear what anyone else thinks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Live bait?" Clive suggested.

"I am _not _doing that." I glared at him from behind my book.

"I wasn't suggesting you, exactly. I bet I could get Luke to do it. I need to get back at him for mixing my _only _white shirt with one of Flora's dresses." Clive grinned evilly.

"The Professor wouldn't be happy with us." I flipped the page. "And that was Emmy, not Luke."

Clive froze. None of us would mess with Emmy.

"What do you suggest then?"

"This phantom is obviously someone with class and style, but a touch of insanity. Sound like anyone we know?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Descole."

"Bingo. It takes one to know one, I guess. Actually, now that I think about it, it fits you too." I added.

"Aww… you think I have class?" Clive grinned mischievously.

"I also said insanity, or did you just not hear?" I glared at him again.

Clive waved his hand like it didn't matter, and to him it probably didn't. I sighed and sat up, stumbling a little. That was weird, considering I wasn't that clumsy on a bad day. My eyes went out of focus for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Clive asked as I tripped over the chair.

"Fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all." I blushed and scrambled to my feet.

Clive raised his eyebrow suspiciously. I wasn't lying though. I was dizzy, but I never had tripped before. Was it something I ate?

"Does the room feel really warm to you?" I asked.

Clive felt my forehead. "Katarina, I think you might be sick."

"Why would I be sick?"

"Because you're pale and you keep giving me weird looks."

"I'll ask the Professor about it later. First we need to talk to Descole." I said as my legs start to tremble. And now I was starting to get a huge headache.

"No. We are going to talk to Layton now before you pass out." Clive said firmly.

"Fine. Get in the car."

We went outside to my car. I started to get in the driver's seat, but Clive made me scoot over.

"Do you really want to get into a car crash?" I sighed and moved over.

o-0-o

"What is it? Fever? Long exposure to heat?" I asked the Professor.

"Arsenic poisoning actually."

I nearly choked on the glass of water the Professor gave me. "Arsenic poisoning? Like what's used to murder people arsenic?"

The Professor nodded. "I was surprised too. I also surprised to find that it was injected, not ingested."

"Injected?" Clive asked.

"Like with a syringe or a needle, but usually arsenic is slipped into food or something. But I haven't been injected with anything lately…" I frowned.

"Have you been poked with anything lately?"

"Well no…" I suddenly remembered something. "Wait, I got a letter yesterday and there was a thorn in it."

"Where is the letter?"

"Still on the mail pile on my desk, I think."

"It's right here." Don Paolo walked in and tossed a pile of letters into my lap.

"Where did you get these? Did you go through my mail?" Don Paolo didn't answer me.

Don Paolo is my uncle. Sort of. Technically he's my second cousin twice removed and I'm his once removed, but that's just a mouthful.

I flipped through the piles of letters. There were the bills, the case and the unaddressed one. I handed Clive the one with the thorn in it.

He peered inside and offered a cautious hand in, but Don Paolo snatched the envelope out of his hand.

"I'm wearing gloves. I'll do it." He grunted. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a dead rose.

"A dead rose?"

"Maybe it was alive, but it's been sitting out so long it wilted?" Clive suggested.

"I got this yesterday. Flowers don't die that fast."

"Hmm… I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Katarina, but you better take me along with you." Don Paolo grunted.

**A/N: I had to do a lot of research to find a poison that's deadly, slowly kills, and causes fever-like symptoms. I was originally going to go with Colchicine, but more people know what arsenic is.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Colchicine?" I read the label on the bottle Don Paolo gave me.

"Oops." Don Paolo snatched the bottle out of my hand and replaced it with a different vial. "That's actually poison. _Here's _the antidote."

I gave him a weird look. "Ok… how often do I take this?"

"Er… I don't know, actually."

"Where did you get this anyway? I've never heard of it."

"Um… that's not the point. We have a case to solve." Don Paolo flashed a toothy grin. Usually grins are happy things, but in a house that has criminal geniuses over every Wednesday, the opposite is true.

I timidly took a capful and nearly spit it out. "Aren't you supposed to drink water with this?"

"Here!" Luke handed me a glass of water.

I sipped the water remorsefully. I hated how medicine always left an awful aftertaste, but if it meant not dying, I'd be fine with it.

"Better." I replied. "Can I leave now?"

"Did you know arsenic can cause hallucinating?" Clive looked up from the book Don Paolo had on poison and toxicology.

Hallucinations? Would that make the Phantom we saw an illusion? If so, how come Clive saw it too? And how did I end up on the ledge?

"Clive, have you been pricked with anything?" I asked. Maybe that was why he saw the Phantom's illusions too.

"Nope."

Hmm… that meant he was either lying or the Phantom's tricks were real. I wasn't sure which one I would have it rather be. If Clive was lying, it would mean he got pricked too. If he wasn't, that meant that this 'Phantom' was a more formidable opponent then we thought.

"What's today?"

"Wednesday."

I smiled. That meant tonight was card night and some of the greatest evil geniuses in London would be gathered under one roof.

0-o-0

"Emmy, you're the dealer." Descole declared. Since Luke and Flora were playing and we didn't want to play go fish for the fiftieth consecutive time we decided on spoons.

"Fine." She shuffled the cards and dealt them to everyone.

"So, Descole, if you wanted to trick someone into believing you can move objects without touching them or make them fly into the air, how would you do it?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Descole raised his eyebrow. Or at least I _think _he raised his eyebrow. I couldn't really tell because of the mask. "That's an oddly specific question."

I shrugged. "Just curious."

"I'd use a lot of special effects. Lots of smoke so no one can see what's actually going on. And it should be dark too." Descole said while remaining eye contact. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him take a spoon. I took a spoon too. Eventually everyone else started grabbing them, except for Clive.

"Clive you're out." Emmy called, but Clive didn't answer.

I prodded him on the shoulder, but he didn't move. In fact, he seemed to be sleeping.

"Clive, wake up." He doesn't respond. His eyes were open but he wasn't moving.

I shook him by the shoulders and he still didn't react.

"Where's the Professor?" I asked frantically, trying to find his pulse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thankfully, I have a weird uncle who plans to poison Layton but always keeps antidotes on hand. It took him a while to find the right one though. Who knew you could fit that many vials in a coat that didn't have any pockets?

Clive didn't get out of it right away so Emmy suggested a bucket of water. I argued that if Clive was in a comatose state he might drown, but that didn't stop them from pouring a gallon of ice water over his face.

"Why is it that every time I'm unconscious, you're the one standing over me?" Clive spluttered.

I resisted the urge to slap him and just clenched my fist. "It's not my fault that you nearly die a lot."

"Yeah, I could've won if you hadn't made us postpone it." Emmy grumbled. We always bet with her scones because Inspector Chelmey would have a fit if Luke and Flora were gambling real money.

"Someone needs to get her priorities straight…" Don Paolo muttered.

"You're the one that carries poison in your coat wherever you go!"

Clive rolled his eyes and shook his hair out. "Was the ice necessary?"

"Don't look at me! It was Emmy and Luke's idea. Don Paolo gave you the antidote but it didn't seem to work." I explained.

"Remind me that whenever I get poisoned to bring your uncle along. Or when I want to poison someone else. Your family is so weird."

"My family is not-"I gasped. "My parents!"

"What about your parents?"

"I left them at my house!"

"And?"

"That was two days ago!"

"If they don't where you are, isn't that a good thing?"

I paused a moment. "Well, yeah. But if they're at home, they might be in danger."

"Ooh, can I come? I haven't seen stuck-up Lionel in forever." Don Paolo rubbed his hands together evilly.

"No, you'll just make it worse."

"Me? Make it worse?"

"Yes. I'll just stop by and say we're going to be busy for a while and then I'll be right back." I grabbed my things and went out to my car.

I didn't see my parent's car outside, but they usually used the bus. I walked inside and found the foyer empty. Were they going through my papers?

"Mom? I mean, oh whatever. I'm not calling you by your first name!" I looked around. No reply.

"Are you here? Because if you are, I need to tell you something!" I called. Still no answer.

"Are you purposely ignoring me, because it is not funny?"

I went upstairs to check if that's where they were. No, nobody. I heard footsteps, but when I looked around I didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?" I called out.

Suddenly I heard the sound of glass breaking. A small metal object rolled against my foot. It looked like… a bomb!

I quickly kicked it away but it exploded into smoke and eventually into flames. It started to burn up my rug, but I smothered the flame with the other side of the rug. The fire went out, but the smoke kept floating out until the point where it became unbearable. I covered my mouth and nose with my jacket.

I couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone else in the room. I thought I saw a shadow disappear through the smoke.

"Like trying to catch smoke…" I murmured.

I heard the wail of sirens coming. Great. Now I had to explain why there was a bomb rolled in my carpet. Just another thing Bill Hawks could use against me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You were at the hotel the whole time! Why on earth didn't you tell me?" I shouted into the phone. After the police came and defused everything, I found a note saying that my parents were at their hotel.

"We didn't want to bother you. That and we couldn't find you!" I heard my father yell back.

I narrowed my eyes. I felt a strong hand tap me on the shoulder.

"Are you done?" Inspector Chelmey grunted.

"Yeah. Next time, I'm letting them get blown up." I grumbled.

"Better not tell Clive that."

Oops. "Yeah, I won't."

I noticed a Rolls-Royce pulling up on to the street into a big puddle, splashing both the inspector and me with muddy water. I growled and shook my hair out. The inspector looked like he was about to explode.

"Good afternoon, Katarina. Did you think blowing yourself up was going to stop me from putting the Dove boy back in prison?" The window rolled down, revealing an all too smug Bill Hawks.

"I didn't try to blow myself up. If I didn't already have an idea of who it was, I would think it was you. You could have easily covered it up, just like the time travel incident." I wiped the mud off my pants, purposely flicking it onto his spotless car.

"What would you know about the time travel incident? You weren't even there!"

"And how would you know that? From what I heard you were passed out the whole time!" I retorted.

The prime minister glared at me and went off, splashing us again. I felt my face get even redder, but the inspector looked like even angrier.

"That man…" Chelmey was clenching his fist tightly.

"Why don't you arrest him?" I offered.

"Because I don't have proof. And even when we find something, he is just going to bribe and blackmail his way out again."

"Don Paolo could make it look like an accident."

"One, that's illegal and two, I'm not accepting help from someone who impersonated me."

"I could make it look like an accident. And it wouldn't have to kill him. Maybe just a small case of amnesia?" I offered again, a little more eagerly.

"I should probably arrest you now before things get out of hand, but since I know you wouldn't do that anyway, I'll let it go."

The inspector left, leaving with an overwhelming sense of doom and taste of mud in my mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I think whoever is behind this would have to know a lot about us, from which they learned from someone who knows us well." I deduced. Clive and I were sitting at the professor's kitchen counter.

"Well, it couldn't be any of my family. Maybe the professor or someone like that. What about you?"

"There's my grandfather, but I don't think he'll be much help."

"Well… he's lost a few marbles over the years." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Not all the lights are on upstairs. Please don't make me explain any farther."

"I'm still not getting it."

"He's mental, okay! He went loony a few years back and now he's in a mental hospital. And don't say anything about what that makes me because for a while I thought you might be insane for a while too!" I snapped.

Clive just stared back at me, taken aback. "I visited a mental hospital once. It was too clean."

"Why?"

"Let's say you aren't the only one that thought I had… issues." Clive smiled weakly. "Maybe we should ask him if he remembers telling anyone all that stuff on you."

"I'm not sure if he would remember, but I guess it's worth a shot." I started, but Clive was already starting to pull me to the door.

o-0-o

"You said room 203? I thought you said room 402!" The old lady flipped through her clipboard. I wasn't exactly sure how she could mess those two up considering they didn't even sound alike and the hospital didn't even _have _a fourth floor.

"Harold! I meant room 203!" The old lady yelled to an old man that was obviously her husband.

"I knew what you meant lady; just give me a few moments!" Harold called back in an annoyed tone.

"Is that what we sound like?" Clive whispered in my ear.

"That's _exactly _what we sound like."

"Okay, room 203… Katarina, it's been a while. Your grandfather's wanted to talk with you for a while now. I told him you were probably busy." The woman handed me a key.

"Thanks." I replied.

o-0-o

"Katarina! Did you bring my lunch?" My grandfather greeted me as I peeked in the door.

"Um… no. We came to ask you a few questions."

"Oh just like that stranger with the suit and tie!" My grandfather paused for a moment. "Or was that my therapist…?"

Clive flashed me a weird look but I just shrugged.

"Has anyone come in asking about me? Someone you didn't recognize, possibly?"

"Asking about you? Well there was someone asking about that little incident when you were fifteen, but I figured it was just a reporter. Rather odd duck really." I thought the last remark was kind of ironic considering Grandpa was an odd duck himself.

"What incident? I don't remember anything about that…"

"Oh, but I do. You were going on and on about it. Very traumatizing."

Clive looked at me expectantly but I shook my head. "I don't remember anything like that."

"You were going on about something you saw. Now that I think about it, I can't remember what it was, but it scared you half to death."

I frowned. I still had no idea what Grandpa was talking about. I would think I would remember something that bad, but I'd read that a person could completely push a scary experience to the back of their mind to the point that they forget it all together.

"What's this person's name?" Clive asked.

"Well… er… I don't know."

"I think we should be leaving. Thanks for helping us, Grandpa." I got up.

I already knew what we had to know. I was going to have to remember what that incident was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Can't remember." I frowned in frustration. "I need to remember."

"And mumbling that over and over is going to help? Honestly, what are you trying to remember? Your keys are still on the table." Emmy groaned.

"It's not that simple, believe me."

"Why not?" The professor asked as he sipped his tea.

"One, I'm not sure exactly what I'm trying to remember and two, it happened seven years ago."

"If it happened seven years ago why do you need to remember it?" Luke asked.

"Long story. Do you have any tips professor?" I sighed.

"Try this." The professor handed me a warm teacup.

"I don't think tea will help in this situation, professor."

"Just try it."

I took a sip cautiously. It certainly smelled strong and had a taste to match. "What is this?"

"Rosemary. It's good for memory."

"I don't feel any different."

"It'll work. What did you have for breakfast?"

"Hmm… I didn't have breakfast." I shrugged. I didn't think this would work anyway. "Maybe it takes time."

"We can try something. Maybe if you feel pure terror again, you'll remember." Clive suggested. If he meant dangling me off the roof, he had another thing coming.

"No. I'll sleep on it." I let out a yawn. I hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few nights, so this would be well needed.

o-0-o

I had the worst time getting to sleep that night. It took me a while to actually fall asleep, considering I was sleeping downstairs because my bedroom smelled like burnt. Then when I finally did I was 'gifted' with a nightmare.

I was walking home from something and I was carrying a stack of books. I heard a scream come from a house I passed. For some reason, I ran back to the house and peered in the window, which was stupid because that's always how people in horror movies die.

I saw lots of blood and a limp body lying on the ground with a shadow standing over it. I couldn't make out the face of either of the figures.

All of sudden, the figure disappeared and reappeared right next to me and shook me by the shoulders. I tried to scream, but no noise came out. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my hand.

I woke up immediately, panting for breath. I switched the light on so I could see myself clearly. I still felt stinging on my hand even though I woke up. I saw a faint scar on the back of my hand.

"I remember everything!" I gasped.

**A/N: Sorry if the nightmare was kind of gory. I don't particularly like this chapter, but hopefully the next one will be better!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Clive!" I nearly shouted into the phone.

"Yawn… who is this?" Clive responded sleepily.

"Clive, I figured it all out!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, it's you. What did you figure out?"

"I remembered the incident. What happened that day!"

"Oh… good… you know what? Tell me all about it in five hours when the sun has actually risen. Good night, Kat."

"You can't do that! What about the time you called me in the middle of the night because you had that nightmare about snakes?"

"We agreed we wouldn't tell anyone about that."

"Fine. I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night, Clive." I frowned.

He didn't answer which probably meant he already fell asleep again. Since I obviously wasn't going to be able to fall asleep that easily until I had this off my chest, I decided to do what I did best. Read a book.

I picked up a mystery novel lying on the stack of books on top of my coffee table. After reading for a few minutes I started to drift off. That is, until I heard a crashing noise come from my office.

I took my dictionary up in defense and cautiously went up the stairs. I was starting to get tired of people breaking into my flat all the time.

I saw a figure standing over my desk. It reminded me eerily of my nightmare.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I demanded, the hands carrying the dictionary trembling.

It turned around and I realized what a stupid move I'd just made. The figure disappeared and reappeared behind me. A strong arm covered my mouth and nose with some soaked handkerchief. I tried to fight back but I felt my body go limp and my eyes close as I collapsed on the floor.

o-0-o

"I knew you were missing out on sleep, but falling asleep on the floor is plain ridiculous."

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing Clive standing over me. I quickly scrambled to my feet before realizing that I had a huge headache. The sunlight was streaming in through the blinds.

"What are you doing here? And a better question, how did you get in? The door was locked." I rubbed my head sorely.

"We've established that a lock has no effect against me. Now what was so important about your dream that you had to call me at one o'clock in the morning for?"

"I witnessed a murder some time ago. I even saw the killer, but he, well, he saw me too. At the time it was only a warning, but now…" I fingered the scar on the back of my hand. "Now he's determined to get rid of any witnesses."

"How exactly do I play into this?"

"You're either the pawn but you don't know it, or he just doesn't like you."

"Well, I never have been killed just because someone doesn't like me. Hopefully I'm not a pawn…" Clive frowned.

"Well there's always karma. You used Dimitri as a pawn and now you're being used as one." I shrugged.

"I'm not being used. I haven't been anywhere for a good week."

"Mm-hm. But if you are, do I have permission to slap you?" I grinned. Clive glared at me.

**A/N: Yeah, I couldn't really find a good place to finish this chapter and my mom told me to get off the computer.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"… and that's pretty much it." I finished explaining to Clive and Don Paolo what happened.

"Let me see that." Don Paolo yanked my hand forward and fingered the scar. I grimaced and pulled my hand back.

"No touching." I snapped. "It still hurts."

Don Paolo muttered something. "And no Harry Potter jokes either!" I added.

"Well, what kind of jokes am I supposed to make? You have glasses, a scar that hurts when people touch it and you live in London." Don Paolo shrugged. "I cannot _not _use that!"

"He's got a point there." Clive added. I glared at him.

"Don't you dare side with him or it will come back to bite you."

"From you or him?" Clive grinned.

"Probably both." Don Paolo smirked. I felt my cheeks go red.

**A/N: I know that chapter was two short, but I was kind of having a hard time with it. So it's pretty much just a transition to the next chapter. Why the Harry Potter reference? I found out that Pottermore finally opened!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Why did I ever agree to this?" I sighed. This contraption of wires and netting that Don Paolo was going to use to catch the Phantom looked awfully risky.

"Because I saw how much we get paid if we do the case and I'm _not _passing that up." Don Paolo said with a pair of pliers in his mouth as he attached two pieces of wire together.

"And how are you going to get the Phantom in the trap exactly?"

"Easy. You and Clive stand in this one spot and-"

"Wait. I said no live bait."

Don Paolo rolled his eyes. "One, you aren't alone. Two, with all the netting and wires surrounding, it's almost impossible to get in without getting stuck. Just let me take care of everything."

I frowned and tried to crawl into the little space Don Paolo left open. The lights dimmed, making Don Paolo nearly fall of the ladder he was perched on.

"It's time already?" He hissed angrily.

"Looks like someone hasn't learned yet." A deep voice came from above us. I flinched.

"Well at least I know you don't scare easily. I admire that. Too bad I'll actually have to kill you this time." The Phantom smirked. I tried not to shrink back.

"Come and get us." I retorted.

The Phantom looked at us questionably. He held up a candle, the light reflecting off the copper wires Don Paolo used. I think he raised his eyebrow but I honestly couldn't tell.

Instead of advancing toward us, he grabbed a wire near him and pulled. And then Don Paolo's trap started to blow up in our faces.

I felt something wrap around my ankle. All of sudden, the world turned upside down. Literally. The wire had me dangling upside down about ten feet of the ground. Lucky Clive yet again got to stay on the ground, except he'd accidently tripped and gotten stuck in a mess of wire and netting. And to top it off, the Phantom disappeared.

"This is an… interesting angle." Clive commented.

"You aren't looking up my shirt, are you?"

"Um… no…"

I scoffed and held my shirt closer to my body. I looked for something to throw at him, but I couldn't reach anything. Don Paolo looked like he was going to burst of laughter.

"And this is where I say, I told you so." I glared at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After we got entangled, Don Paolo had to clean the mess he'd made. I got my revenge on Clive by smacking him upside the head with a book.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I replied by glaring at him.

"Is that Clive and Katarina in there?" I heard the professor call.

"Oh, shoot. Hide everything." I whispered frantically. Don Paolo tried to untangle himself.

Just as the professor walked in, I felt Clive pull me in and our lips met. I almost pulled away in surprise when I realized it was a show. Still it felt oddly… right. Maybe that was what made me panic.

"What's with all the noise-"The professor's eyes widened when he saw us. "Oh."

"Oh, professor. They're just practicing an excerpt of the musical the university is putting on. I'm working on something for it and that is why I'm with this mess of wire." Don Paolo explained. It didn't sound that believable but it was a better excuse then that Clive and I were just snogging in front of my uncle.

"Er… very well than… I just finished grading papers so I'll be on my way home. Have a nice night… I guess." The professor left with a confused look on his face.

Finally Clive let go. I couldn't tell if I was feeling sad because it was over or angry that he did that without my permission.

"What was that?" I shouted angrily.

"I just saved our skins." Clive smiled smugly.

"By kissing me. I never said you could do that!" I retorted.

"But you kissed back. That means you liked it." Clive grinned triumphantly. I slapped him yet again.

**A/N: WHHHHY? Why does writing romance come so easily but kissing is so… BLECH!**

**Sorry. My personalities apologize.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You liked it. Admit it." Clive smirked. We'd argued about this nonstop the way home.

"I did not. Stop making things up." I turned away so he wouldn't see my expression.

"How come you were smiling while you said that?"

"Shoot." I muttered.

"Gotcha." Clive grinned. I tried not to slap him.

"Will you stop it and pay attention! Remember that you are the one driving, Clive!" Don Paolo scolded. He was sitting in the backseat.

"Look out! There's a pedestrian!" I shouted. Clive swerved the car furiously, nearly knocking out the window and almost me out of it.

"Stupid traffic…" Clive muttered.

"Ahem." I glared at him. My hair had flown up in weird places and my glasses had almost fallen off. Somehow, Don Paolo hadn't gotten affected at all, but I bet that was because of all the hairspray he used in the morning. You couldn't expect it to stay up that way on its own, could you?

"Oh sorry. Let me help." Clive tried to put my hair back in place but just ended up messing it up more. "Heh… sorry."

"Just keep your eyes on the road and don't crash my car." I frowned and adjusted my glasses.

"I just noticed something. What if someone was putting things there in the daytime?" Don Paolo wondered aloud.

"That's… a really good question. Honestly I'm surprised it came from you." I smiled. Don Paolo didn't catch onto the insult right away. "I'll check it out right now."

"Okay. Do you want us to wait outside or-"

"You can go home. I'll walk home."

o-0-o

"Hello? Miss librarian?" I called out into the pretty much empty library. No reply.

"Marion? I have a thing or two I need to ask you about what happens during the day?" Since she didn't reply I assumed she was in the backroom and couldn't hear me.

"Marion? I have a few questions for you." I noticed the lights were turned off.

I flicked the switch on and nearly fell back in horror. Good news was… I found the librarian. The bad news… she was dangling from a noose attached to the ceiling fan. I didn't even bother checking her pulse since she was obviously dead. And now all I was doing was getting my fingerprints on what was now a crime scene.

One of the students walked in carrying a pile of books. Her eyes lay on the body and then on me. She dropped the books and ran off screaming bloody murder.

**A/N: Sorry about that. I just felt like I needed to put a murder in there. I apologize to you more fragile-minded readers.**

**Ugh. The most awkward thing happened during lunch yesterday. One of the 'popular' kids got a dare that he had to put his arm around/flirt with my friends. And then he tried to scoot closer to one of my friends but went the wrong way and scooted closer to my brother instead and by that time all of us had gotten up except for me because I had so much crap. He started flirting with me and I had to resist the urge to slap him upside the head with my notebook. After it was all over I kept muttering, "The nerve of men…"**

**Hehe. I ranted on.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I rule it out as suicide. Case closed." Inspector Chelmey snapped, scaring the living daylights out of Clive, Barton and me. We'd been sitting on the sidelines for long enough that we were half-asleep.

"Are you sure? Based on the case, she didn't have much reason." I argued. I heard Clive add something that sounded like, "Or she just didn't want to pay us."

"That's because she was the one behind it. She didn't want to go to prison so she did this." The inspector countered.

I frowned in thought. Marion was small, delicate and quiet and the phantom was tall, scary and deep voiced. It wouldn't make sense for her to be the phantom.

"No. I don't think so. Besides, she's not even tall enough to reach the ceiling fan."

"She used a chair then."

"Where is it then?"

"She moved it."

"How could she move it if she was dead?" I countered, trying not to roll my eyes at his obvious statement.

Inspector Chelmey narrowed his eyes and furrowed with his mustache. "She's getting to be just as bad as Layton…"

I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I wondered who it was since only about four people knew my number. I pulled it out and held it to my ear.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"This is your grandfather. I'm planning to visit your grandmother's grave and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." My grandfather sounded a little more solemn than usual. I assumed that was because it was his anniversary and he was going to visit my grandmother's grave.

"That sounds good. I'll be down there soon enough." I answered. Clive looked at me expectantly.

"I've got to come with my grandfather to visit my grandmother's grave. I don't think he should be all alone right now." I explained.

"Hmm… that sounds a little fishy. I mean, a person was just murdered on a case we were supposed to be working. What if it's a trap?"

"I can't let him go alone. He's family. Not that you'd know much about that." I bit my lip at the last remark.

"Well… why can't Don Paolo go instead? He's part of your family too. And if it's a trap, no one will really miss him!" Clive offered.

"That's mean. True, but mean. Just trust me to take care of myself. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Every time I say that you list about a million things that could go wrong. Why take the risk?"

"Because I still have family who needs me." I whispered.

**A/N: Grr. Why do I always finish the endings before the rest of the story? It makes me feel like I'm stalling until the big finale.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I sighed as I watched my grandfather sit by himself next to the grave. He seemed so alone and sad. I knew he missed my grandmother dearly.

"She didn't come… heaven, forgive me…" I heard him mumble. I didn't want to disturb him since he seemed so peaceful.

I decided to tap on his shoulder. "I'm here."

He spun around much quicker than anyone his age should have been able to. "Katarina, you're here! You need to get away from here!"

I looked at him in concern and confusion. "Why?"

"Hey, I see you got her here!" A loud voice boomed. I turned around to see a tall lean man. I could see the outline of a gun in his belt as well.

"Wait, what?" I asked, still fairly confused.

"Run, Kat." My grandfather whispered. I barely heard him, but I saw him gesture to the large hill filled with big old fashioned tombs that were big enough to hide behind.

I took off, greatly hindered by how steep the hill was, almost tripping on the way down. Out of breath, I hid behind one of the tombs.

"Move and I shoot."

I turned around and saw a gun pointed at me. I tried to stay still but I couldn't help but let out an involuntary squeak. The man growled and cocked his gun, making me swallow nervously. The gun went off with a bang. I winced, assuming I was already dead. Fortunately I wasn't, but at my feet was a crumpled body. With horror I realized who it was.

"Grandpa!" I cried. I fell to my knees and tried to mop up the blood with my hands.

"Kat-Katarina…" He mumbled. He was losing blood too fast for me to keep up.

"I-I'm so s-sorry."

"N-no. Don't say that. You… you aren't dying." I muttered as I tried to close up the wound in his chest.

"I-I betrayed you. A-and that boy." He muttered.

"You mean Clive? He isn't in danger, is he?"

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Kat. I sold you two out. Please… forgive me Katarina. I truly did love you… despite how much son didn't…"

His eyes closed for the last time. For the first time in a while, I cried. Everything I had held in over the years came out.

"Don't leave me." I whispered.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp hit on the back of my head. I felt my body go limp as I blacked out.

o-0-o

Clive's POV

"Stupid Kat…" I muttered. "Why can't she just listen to me for once?"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Kat." I continued.

No, she wasn't. She just lacked logic at the most inconvenient times.

Ugh. Wasn't she supposed to be the smart one, not me? And why did she keep coming to my head even though I was supposed to me mad at her?

"She is going to get herself killed…" I mumbled.

"Not the only one." A strong arm hooked around my neck, almost strangling me.

I tried to fight back, but he was… stronger. I knew Kat was always making cracks about how I was going to get fat if I kept up my junk food diet, but the professor was always telling Luke and me that a true gentleman should be judged by his actions, not his physical appearance. That and he wouldn't let me buy a set of weights.

"You better not have laid a hand on her." I growled angrily as I struggled in his grip.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that."

I froze at the thought of Kat being hurt, or worse, killed. Unfortunately, the person took advantage of it and pinned my arm behind my back, pushing me into the wall.

"Sweet dreams." I felt a wet piece of cloth being held to my face. Before I knew it, I was closing my eyes and slowly falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: My friend said this was a little intense, but I like how it turned out. I got some ideas from my favorite mystery shows, mainly Castle and Psych.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I woke up with an intense throbbing in my head. There was something pressed against it and I could hear shallow breathing. I couldn't tell much about where I was either.

I felt a familiar navy blue cap fall on my lap. It was Clive's?

I craned my neck to see Clive fast asleep, leaning his head back on top of mine. I couldn't see how that would be comfortable at all, but he seemed pretty content. Besides the fact that he slept like a pig. I noticed a dark circle around his eye that looked like a black eye.

"Clive, wake up!" I whispered as loudly as I could.

He didn't wake up and tried to reposition his head so it was more comfortable. I frowned, realizing that by doing so, his head dug into my shoulder. Instinct made me try to cross my arms, but they were tied to something. I realized that we were in two chairs that were back to back.

I felt him stir slightly next to me. His eyes widened when he saw me looking down at him.

"Wow… what happened last night? Did someone spike our drinks our something? Because I had nothing to do with this-"

"That's not what happened, okay." I rolled my eyes as he sat up. His eyes fell on my hands, which were still covered in dry blood.

"That isn't your own, is it?"

"No. Where'd you get the black eye?" I smirked. "Got involved in a barfight?"

"Now you know I don't do those kinds of things." Clive tried to put his hand to his neck embarrassedly but immediately ran into the same problem I did. "Hey, my hands are tied up!"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock."

I tried to pull my chair forward, but found it was attached to Clive's. I sighed and tried to turn around.

"By the way, we're stuck to each other, so if you want to get out you're going to need to cooperate."

"Why? I'd rather just go back to sleep…"

I frowned and tried to pull the chair towards the exit. At that point, I realized that my ankles were tied to the legs of the chairs.

"Alright Clive, pivot this way." I ordered, moving myself in the direction.

"Pivot what?"

I sighed and shoved the chair in one direction so he would get the point. He nodded and we started slowly inching towards the exit.

"Wait, Clive! You're going too fast!" I shouted as the chairs tipped over onto the side. We both let out groans. I grimaced as I saw a foot next to my face.

"Well, well."

**A/N: Sorry bout the cliffhanger. I need some time to think up an awesome villain speech. Just a warning, the next chapter might cause minor fangirl squealing. You have been warned.**


	19. Author's Note

An Author's Note

Yeah, I bet you thought this was the next chapter, but alas it is not. I am going on a trip and won't be home until Friday. I'm so sorry everyone! I know, this trip couldn't have had better timing, but once I get back I promise an amazing climax, and since I'll probably finish it while I'm gone, all I'll have to do is type it up.

So sorry!

~Katarina West


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Trying to escape are we?" I craned my neck up to see the man from the cemetery standing over me.

He picked up our chairs and pulled them apart with one foul swoop. He spun them around so fast he almost made it fall back again. He leaned in close to my face, almost to the point where it looked like he was going to spit on me.

"It's a good thing I'm not supposed to kill you myself." The man growled. He slipped a knife effortlessly out of his pocket. "Though I don't think he'll mind if I rough you up a bit…"

He held the knife up to my cheek and pressed it in, drawing a slight amount of blood. I grimaced as I felt the resounding sting of the blade against my skin. My eyes widened as I saw he was going to strike again.

"Hey, why are you ganging up on her? I'm still here, too." Clive interrupted. I could tell he was slightly horrified at the way I was being treated.

"Clive…" I murmured.

"You really want me to do the same to you? Don't worry; you'll get your turn." The man looked over Clive's bruised features. "Though you did get it well enough in the alleyway, I think I can make an exception."

"Raq! What do you think you're doing?"

We all froze at the sound of a loud, deep voice. The man, Raq, ran to the door at the sound of his name.

"Sorry, sir. Just thought we'd have a little fun with them, before you… you know."

"Of course, but now it's my turn."

Raq scurried out of the room, sending a nasty glare my way. I shrunk back in my seat as I saw a dark man wearing a fitted suit and a hat that covered up most of his face enter the room.

"Who are you? Just to clear things up." Clive asked.

"My name… is much too long. I would say professor, except both of you already know one, so I will go with doctor instead. You may call me doctor."

"Okay, doctor, a little explanation why we're here so you can kill us?" I added.

"Wait, he's going to kill us?" Clive asked, obviously surprised. If my hands weren't tied, I probably would have done a facepalm.

"Yes, I plan to, but if the little lady wants an explanation, I guess I can."

Little lady? Really?

"I was a flawless killer. Never left any evidence, never a single witness. And then my record was broken, by a teenage girl, no less. I wanted to kill you right then, but you were young and no one would ever believe you, should you have gone to the police. So I left you with a warning, seared in flesh, mind you. And then I found this." He shoved a newspaper clipping in my face. It was from when we solved the mystery in Belus Springs. "This was my cue. You had become more observant, more intelligent, in general, more. I knew it wouldn't be long before you figured out everything and turned me in, so I knew I needed to get rid of you. The Phantom was simply a ploy, played by Raq here." He gestured to Raq, who silently had slipped back in the room.

"The librarian was simply a bump in the road, easily forgettable. And soon you two will be the same." He pulled out a syringe elegantly from his pocket.

"Wait. Before you kill us and all, I'd like to know something. Why me?" Clive asked.

"You seemed close to her. I assumed she'd tell you. That and I really don't like you."

I tried not to laugh at Clive's expression, considering how he said earlier that no one had tried to kill him just because they didn't like him.

"Can we have a few moments… alone?" Clive asked after he got over himself.

Doctor raised an eyebrow, but left. I met Clive's gaze warily.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? Don't you have a plan or something?"

"No, honestly I don't." I sighed.

Clive didn't answer, which meant he was probably disappointed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kat? I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I like you. No, scratch that. I _love _you and I'm somewhat disappointed that this is the only time I could work up the nerve to tell you that. I know you feel the same way, so just come out with it." I opened my eyes to see him staring straight at me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Naïve looks good on you. You should wear it more often." He smirked.

**A/N: Okay, not exactly sure why I was fretting over my villain monologue when I SHOULD have been worrying about a name for him instead. SO… I didn't make the climax yet, cause I'm just lazy like that, but I'm sure the inner fangirl in us all have just been satisfied for the moment. Now I just have to stop procrastinating and get my priorities all sorted out so I can finish. That, and my brother is mad at me for hogging the computer. Example:**

**Brother: Can I go on?**

**Me: No. -_-**

**Brother: Why not? It's not like you do anything but type all day.**

**Me: 0.0 And?**

**Brother: Since you don't play anything, you shouldn't be allowed on.**

**Me: *rolls eyes and continues what I was doing, this time turning up the volume on my headphones so I can't hear them***


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Time is up." The doctor came back in with his giant syringe. I flinched as I shook myself out of my daze.

"What?"

"Time is up, just as I said." He repeated as he flipped our wrists over in preparation.

"Oh… yes." I muttered. Why the time he tells me did love me have to be the last few moments of my life? At least I could die with no regrets.

I took in a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Raq mouth something. It was difficult to translate since his mouth moved in such an inhuman way, but it was easy to tell he was mouthing _Distract him._

I raised an eyebrow, but went along with it. "Um, what exactly is _in _the needle? Because I like to know what goes into my body."

Doctor gave me a look that said, _Are you serious?_ Clive looked at me confused as I mouthed, _Go with it._

"Also, do you have more than one needle? Honestly, I'd rather not have it go into my body after it was in his." I gestured to Clive.

"Hey!" He frowned. "I'm not that dirty!"

"Excuse me, but have you seen your bedroom lately?"

"It's Luke's room too! And now that I think about it, he better not go through any of my things."

"Why would it matter if you're dead?"

"Well-"

"Stop it! You two are insufferable!" The Doctor spat, exasperated. " I think it's pretty obvious that what is in the needle is lethal."

"Also, who will be first? I don't want to die after watching her die." Clive added with a smirk.

"You're stalling. It is beneath you."

"Beneath him? I didn't know that was possible." I teased.

Clive raised an eyebrow, probably wondering if I was really stalling or getting all my insults out.

"Hey, I hear sirens." Raq added. Doctor spun around, dropping the needle. I quickly tried to kick it away as Raq pinned Doctor to the ground.

"Since when are you on our side?" Clive asked angrily.

I giggled slightly. "Take it off already; you aren't fooling anyone."

"Are you sure? I had Clive going for a while." Don Paolo pulled off his disguise, dropping it on the floor.

"What? How long have you been there?"

"The _whole _time." Don Paolo smirked as he cut the restraints on us.

"So do I have permission to do this?" Clive pulled me closer by my waist and leaned in to close the gap in between our lips.

And this time I wasn't the first to pull away.

**A/N: So yet again, Don Paolo is a witness of their romance and doesn't even care. Little does Kat know that Clive has secretly been going to him for advice… not that he'd be the best person to ask.**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"So what do you have?" Bill Hawks raised an eyebrow as a smirk formed on his toady features.

"I present…" I held out a video. "This."

"And what is this exactly?"

"Evidence that Clive has done nothing but be a lazy butt since he came back from prison." Clive looked up from the seat he was sitting in the back of the office. I flashed him an apologetic smile.

"And how does this stop me from putting him back in jail, exactly?"

"It proves that he has done literally nothing that would give you reason to put him back."

"We'll see about that!" Hawks snatched the video from my hand and inserted it into his computer. A slideshow of pictures Emmy took during the holidays and then again in the summer showed.

I smiled as the 'family' portrait came up. It was taken during the Gressenheller staff picnic. We were all there, including Layton's daughter, Lilly. Clive and Luke had just finished up the three-legged race while Flora single-handedly drove everyone from the food table with her 'cookies'. Emmy made us all get in a picture before we left.

Once the slideshow was over, I looked to the Prime Minister expectantly. HE caught my gaze and flinched. "This proves nothing."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure it just proved everything." I smirked and pulled the video from his computer.

I smacked Clive upside the head, since he almost fell asleep.

"Ow… so how'd it go?" He looked at the smirk on my face. "Good, I presume?"

"Well, I think it went well. Honestly, I couldn't really tell the difference…" I sighed and looked down at the video in my hand.

"So I have a legal question."

"Yes?"

"Is it illegal to kiss your lawyer?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Purely out of curiousity."

"Although, technically I'm not really a lawyer."

"That's good then."

**A/N: My wi-fi was on the fritz, and my nerves were on end for about three days, but I finally finished this chapter. Yeah, it's fluff and probably not worth the time it took to read it, but its here. By the way, Lilly Layton is Dandelion Oak's OC. Sorry that it's just a cameo, my mind was feeling very uncreative and I find flashbacks annoying. **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: So this is the last chapter of the trilogy… and I'm feeling a sense of emptiness. Should I make a prequel series like Professor Layton… or make another trilogy afterwards? The indecision is eating me alive. But if I do make a prequel series… I need two new OCs, so I might have a contest or something for that.**

**On any other notes, I received a review that said I should take a Mary Sue test for Katarina.**

**My reaction: O.O …you think Katarina's a Mary Sue? *verge of tears***

**Then I took two tests and they said she wasn't.**

**Me: =_= I was worried for nothing…**

**Anyway, onward with chapter!**

Chapter 22

The funeral for my grandfather was quiet and fairly lonely. Besides Don Paolo and myself, there were only about five people there. Of course, I didn't tell anyone what actually happened, but it was fairly harder to explain why there was a bullet in his stomach. Eventually Don Paolo came up with the excuse that he was playing Russian roulette with some of his old friends and it went wrong.

"Looks like your parents aren't here." Don Paolo whispered.

"Yeah. I'm surprised anyone came in the first place." I replied. "But just wait until they find a will. Then they'll all be here."

"Probably not. The old coot didn't really ever peak and his fortune is found in books and documents. And if there _is _a will, it's probably going to be buried in paper somewhere in the shop."

"Hmm… well, I'm not looking for it."

After everything was said and done, it was my turn to speak. I gulped and stood up. I hadn't really thought about what I planned to say.

"My grandfather… he may not have made the best choices… but I've learned… that your mistakes do not define who you are. The mistakes we make sometimes seem to outshine the good… but in reality, we all make mistakes and we all make good decisions too. Just remember the good and don't dwell on mistakes of the past." I got down quickly to dash to Don Paolo.

"Not bad. What book did you get that speech from?"

"Actually, I didn't get it from a book. I thought of it on my own." I sighed and rubbed my neck sorely. "Was it that bad?"

"No, it was good. You know who it reminds me of?"

"Who?"

"Clive."

"Shut up." I blushed, not wanting to admit that my eulogy was inspired by the ex-convict.

**A/N: It's over. *sigh* I'm probably not going to make the next trilogy too soon, cause I've been neglecting my other fanfics so I could finish this one. But, who knows? The sinking feeling in my stomach might convince me to start earlier. It's too early to tell.**


	24. Chapter 24

Long time, no see. I'm sorry to say that this is not good news.

I have not updated in a very long time. School, writer's block and pure laziness have gotten in the way. Also, I've ben trying to improve my writing style and work on my original fiction. I now look back at my past work and realize how childish and bland it is. That is why I've decided to delete this account and start a new one. I want to have a fresh start at writing and just start anew. If anyone is curious to know what it is, you can contact me through private messaging. Also, I keep a regular blog on tumblr if you want to check it out, as well as a critique blog.

Any fanfictions that I have finished and you want to repost, I give you my permission. (Not that you would want to. They suck really bad.)

Farewell and perhaps we shall meet again. I will be doing the same with my deviantART and Quotev accounts, as well as a few stories on my Fictionpress account. I have nothing against you lovely people, but I'd rather not be held back by my past mistakes. I feel like both my writing and myself have matured and these accounts are kind of like those old photos you want to burn.

PM me if you want the URLs to my new accounts or my other still existing accounts.

Thank you,

~Nanai


End file.
